Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image picking-up system and an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image picking-up system and an image capturing apparatus which are applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
With the usage of the image capturing apparatus in different applications expanding, having these applications in various smart electronic devices, on-board devices, identification systems, entertainment devices, sports devices and smart home systems becomes a trend of the technology development in the future, particularly portable electronic devices which the market demands. In order to satisfy common users' various experiences, the smart electronic devices equipped with one, two, or even more than three image capturing apparatuses gradually become the mainstream in the market, so that the image picking-up system with various features has been developed based on the different requirements.
The image picking-up system in the conventional image capturing apparatus featured with high quality is often equipped with glass lens elements being spherical, thus these lens elements thereof being overly large for receiving light lead to difficulties in size reduction of the image capturing apparatus to achieve lens compactness, and the electronic device is in term becoming unfavorably large and thick. Accordingly, the conventional image picking-up systems have deviated from the trends of the current technology development.